


【能贝/更衣室play/上＋中】Ride Or Die

by Megaloceros



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaloceros/pseuds/Megaloceros
Summary: 切沃之后蠢蠢欲动的能贝心。贝贝手糊能哥蛋🍳那瞬间太精彩了，动图也就看了五十来遍吧。【用语雷出戏预警！文中人名均使用昵称，如能哥贝贝，这样。趁现在还来得及，快跑】客场还有大巴，这俩哥要是更衣室play就铁定赶不上车，那也太耽误事儿了。干脆平行世界设定，主场打切沃＋更衣室能哥跟贝贝在对面。下文得以狗血发展。





	【能贝/更衣室play/上＋中】Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> 切沃之后蠢蠢欲动的能贝心。贝贝手糊能哥蛋🍳那瞬间太精彩了，动图也就看了五十来遍吧。  
> 【用语雷出戏预警！文中人名均使用昵称，如能哥贝贝，这样。趁现在还来得及，快跑】  
> 客场还有大巴，这俩哥要是更衣室play就铁定赶不上车，那也太耽误事儿了。干脆平行世界设定，主场打切沃＋更衣室能哥跟贝贝在对面。下文得以狗血发展。

比赛后大家都走得差不多了。有家室的早早回家，有女朋友的也赶着去见女朋友，队内的宅（德）男（西）们也早收拾好提前走了。

就能哥那会儿撒欢撒得野，这时候才刚洗完热水澡，光着上半身子，虚情假意地坐自己那儿刷手机，不知道安的啥心磨磨蹭蹭的不走；贝贝虽然也慢，可好歹还在穿着衣服，估摸着是要走在能哥前边。

德语帮的几个比他俩走得早，黑贝一胳膊搂着能哥的双生兄弟脸哥一胳膊搂着皮夹，还有曼珠一道。No Good不稀得搭理他们，低头给人发消息。

“Emre，还不准备走吗？晚上一起去吃东西不？”黑贝问道。

能哥从手机里抬起头，暧昧地笑道：“你们去吧，我晚上约了人。886”

正背对着他们系衬衣纽扣的贝贝，双手几不可见地暂停一秒。cnm这个浪蹄子竟敢跟某人约会还不跟我讲，这周让你无炮可打。

“那，Fede有什么安排？”

“老样子，”贝贝别过身，笑靥如花，“回家玩狗。”

大家一副心领神会的样子『👌哟~我懂的~』其实啥都没有。贝贝就是单纯喜欢逗他家俩大宝贝儿，仅此而已。

“嗯呐，那你俩早点收拾好一路平安吼，我们先走一步哈886”

送走德语帮那几个，贝贝回身继续清理个人物品，殊不知对面的能哥悄咪咪放下了手机。

他正把手表往手腕上合，就感觉一具热腾腾的肉体贴上自己的背，下边一包鼓鼓热热的东西轻轻在自己臀瓣上蹭啊蹭，一种若有若无但确实他妈有点啥的感觉。

然后能哥夺下贝贝还没扣好的表，往远处扔去了。那双大手牵起贝贝的手，不管他情不情愿硬生生是给十指相扣，拇指在人家手背上画圈圈。

“放手啊。你不是有约会吗，你我各干各的去。”大垃圾。

能哥的鼻尖在贝贝颈后裸露的肌肤上逡巡，呼出的热气惹得一阵酥酥麻麻，丰满的唇瓣还在那一片儿点下印记，又吻又啮，仿佛微小电流。能哥察觉到贝贝的身体已经不自觉地往自个儿怀里缩了一下。多诚实的肉体啊，好喜欢。

“还能有谁啊，我就想和你约。”能哥轻咬下贝贝的耳（不是苏亚雷斯的那种咬），“我可有这个荣幸？”

嘿嘿嘿。贝贝嘴角已经有了细微的颤动，正抵抗着那种得意的高高扬起的低级欲望，保持一条直线。“不可能。跟你约还不如跟狗玩。狗还听话，还轻。连Spike都不会突然压到我身上。”

听了这话，能哥身体一僵，把贝贝扳过来面朝自己，“我我我那不是太开心了……你进球，还不许我为你高兴为你骄傲哈？”能哥的语气也很委屈，“下次我进球你也可以压我啊，保证让你压个爽。”

贝贝没憋住，噗嗤一下笑了。

他坐到凳子上，仰头看能哥，“你说你，那么快扑过来，我是该高兴啊还是该担心啊？傻子。”

“当然是高兴啊，我看你还笑挺欢的哈。”能哥刚才刷手机时，对着网上截取的动图看了不下百八十遍，自己冲贝贝跑过去的时候贝贝还是满脸写着开心的。“哎宝贝，你还记得不……”

“啥呀？”

能哥牵起他的手，径直往自己身下去。

“你当时碰到我的啥了呢？”以贝贝现在的坐姿，他低低头刚好看到能哥的老二，在裤裆里蠢蠢欲动，“要不要再好好摸摸，感受一下呗？”

贝贝也不是那种瞎几把害羞的人，他当时确实不小心碰到了能哥的蛋蛋，还指望着摄像机的角度能完美避开，大家都不会发现，没想到啊竟然被全方位无死角地记录下来并做成了gif图供能哥品了百八十遍。

重申，咱们贝贝不是那种害羞的人。

他直接脱下了能哥的短裤。

 

-

 

『操，Emre的嘴是什么人间宝藏，回头一定要给他上个保险。』贝贝低头看着能哥从前端开始缓缓吞进自己的硬挺，还没来得及呼出一声呻吟，脑袋里就不由自主地浮出这句话。

能哥的嘴巴火热，紧紧包裹住贝贝的勃起，上上下下吞吐着。他灵巧的舌头时不时蹭过冠状沟，又到马眼处逡巡，挑逗着贝贝绷起的每一处神经。

而他的胡子则是一种说不清道不明的存在，老是将贝贝大腿根的皮肤蹭到发红，却也总能让他在疼痛中生出爽意——这跟他俩接吻时的情况也差不多。好在两人都是胡子爱好者，相互理解，并逐渐喜欢上blow job时对方存在感稍强的青茬。

沉沦于能哥给予的天堂，贝贝释出一声叹息。

“我日，”突然想到什么似的，他绷直了身子，轻抓住能哥的短发让他的嘴离开自己，“我日，门没关……”

能哥因口活被强制中断而惊讶的眼神恢复平静：“给口傻了吧你，我早锁上了。好不容易跟你在更衣室，你以为我能那么不小心？”

贝贝又担心起摄像头的事儿。

“亲爱的，你在咱们口到一半的时候才开始关心这些事，我好像应该担忧哦。”能哥掐他没怎么被晒到的白皙大腿根，“放心，更衣室这么私密的地方没摄像头的。你一直都不知道？还是说，爱情令人智障？”

贝贝白他一眼（顺便在心里模糊感觉是后者），又眼神示意他继续。

“操，爱死你的嘴了。”当能哥用舌头去弹他的龟头时，贝贝模糊地吐出这句话来。他之前不是那种会说下流话的人，但能哥喜欢，他还孜孜不倦地引导贝贝在床上多说两句。现在贝贝也能偶尔自发地说脏话来调动情绪了。

听了这话，能哥猛吸一下前端，接着更加卖力地上下吞吐，鼓励着贝贝的下一句，“真希望你能看到自己现在的模样，十个脱衣舞男都不及你一半浪。”

『这是什么破骚话，也太没水平了，还是欠练，以后再让他多逼逼些，练到能把我说硬为止。』能哥心想。但他什么都没表现，却上手轻轻揉捏起贝贝的附睾，另一只手撸动着没塞进嘴里的底部。

贝贝闭上眼睛仰起头，手指轻抓起能哥的短发，发出长长的叹息——这是他想在能哥嘴里冲刺的前兆。能哥停下手里的活，跟随后脑上那只手的节奏进进退退，不时来个深喉，硬挺的鼻子和高凸的眉骨狠狠压上贝贝的腹肌。贝贝以为自己已经不能更硬一分，他还是想错了。

『不行，』满脑子黄色思想的能哥幡然醒悟，『第一次更衣室，可不能止步于口活，一定要做完！』能哥卡住贝贝的根部，把那根蓄势待发的东西吐出来，无视贝贝的一句“我操”（他已经到射精的边缘了，幹），等它消停下来。

跟能哥比，贝贝的身材还是要单薄些，但这并不妨碍能哥沉迷于他的身体。从阴茎到脐窝到腹肌到胸肌到锁骨，他一路又吻又舔又咬，终于吻住贝贝，并以一种下流的方式在他嘴里戳刺。

这根本对抑制贝贝的射精欲望没有任何帮助甚至是在帮倒忙好吗。

直到意大利人感到舌尖已经被吸麻时，能哥才忍心放开他，二人唇间牵出一道显眼的银丝。

“你这，早有准备啊……”贝贝看着能哥从不知道哪摸出润滑液，还一脸邀功的表情。

“刚才趁你洗澡，藏你这的。”

他真想往这帅脸上扇一巴掌。

但是又不忍心。

 

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> （还没学怎么分章节发文...这次先单独po出上＋中吧，下篇再单独另外发，感谢各位姐妹，我永远爱你们（和能哥和贝贝）  
> xxxxxx <3


End file.
